


comfort crowd

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, They love each other sm, lowecase intended, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: noel takes care of cody
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	comfort crowd

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by comfort crowd by conan gray

noel runs his fingers through cody’s hair slowly, massaging his scalp, his chest cradles cody’s tense back as they cuddle in the small space of cody’s couch. cody sighs and noel feels the knotted muscles of his shoulders melt just a little.  
  
“i’m so tired.”  
  
“i know,” noel says, placing a gentle kiss on the top of cody’s head.  
  
it’s been a long day, a long week, a long month. going back and forth between meetings and apartments, filming videos and making long phone calls.  
  
noel knows that objectively they are lucky, so lucky that this is their career, this is their life, millions of people all over the world provide them with nearly unconditional love and support, they have freedom to express themselves in whatever way they want.  
  
he also knows that every day they are going to spend performing on massive stages and meeting fans takes away little pieces of cody’s wellbeing, the anticipation of months of travel and the sea of faces made cody feel already tired.  
  
noel tips cody’s head back gently to rest on his collarbone, and wraps his arms around his waist to hug him closer. he looks down at the beautiful boy leaning against him and wonders if he will ever get over him. the long years of friendship and constant togetherness have done nothing but grow the love he has for him.

he knows how to do this. he knows how to hold cody just right, how to touch him and whisper in his ear whatever is needed to let him know that everything is ok, everything will be ok. he knows cody as well as he knows himself.  
  
and cody knows noel too, cody cared for noel the same way during the last leg of their tour, quietly held space for him during the agonizingly long travel days in the tour bus, holding noel’s hand and rubbing his back through the waves of anxiety.  
  
“i like your hair like this,” cody says, wrapping a dark curl around his finger.  
  
“don’t get used to it,” noel says, but cody sees the corners of his mouth quirk just a little.  
  
cody hates that noel has to take care of him like this, but is happy to know that noel doesn’t mind, and is always there for him. even if that means: “please come over i know it’s 2am but i’m dying.”

noel has been next to cody in life long enough to know when he is needed. noel hugs cody tighter, and asks if he wants anything to eat before they go to sleep.  
  
they order chinese food and a bottle of wine.  
  
they lie next to each other in between the soft sheets of cody’s bed, drunk and giggling and noel knows there’s no way they’re going to let a night alone like this go to waste. they will take their time with it, make it hot and slow and dirty because they can and it still gives them a thrill all these years later to come undone together.  
  
they will fall asleep legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other, whispering sweet words because that’s just how they feel tonight. they feel bone tired and in love and the joking and teasing can wait. tonight noel takes care of cody without pretence and tomorrow they’ll get back to make fun of each other.

noel is taking care of cody just like cody takes care of noel.  


**Author's Note:**

> (wrote this before the announcement)


End file.
